The Great Secret
by pinkprincess84
Summary: It's been six months since Kim sent The Letter to Tommy, and no one has heard from her since. A battle with the cogs brings them to a startling realization. First fic, PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW!
1. The Great Surprise

The Great Secret

Chapter 1: The Great Surprise

Summary: It's been six months since Kim sent The Letter to Tommy and

Everyone still wonders why. In the midst of a battle with the cogs, the

Rangers come to a startling realization.

Authors note: I own nothing, other than a surprise character who will be

Named in chapter two, so please don't sue.

Tommy found that the cogs were putting up a bigger fight than normal,

and was finding it hard to corner one of them to take one out.

"Shit! Rocky!" Tommy cried out as he watched helplessly as his blue

Counterpart was kicked to the ground hard by two cogs. Looking around

him, Tommy realized that all of his friends were fighting a losing battle.

"TOMMY!" Kat cried out.

"LOOK OUT!" Jason screamed at him, but it was too late. A cog knocked him

down from behind and was towering over him, getting ready to deliver the final

blow. Tommy closed his eyes, but the blow never came. Just as the cog was

about to deliver the blow, a piercing whistling sound, like nails on a chalkboard

but double-fold, erupted in the air.

'No way, she can't be here' Tommy thought while covering his ears, trying to

block out the deafening sound. 'Wait, the noise is louder than I remember, is

that even possible?' Tommy looked around and found that his team, as well as

the cogs, were covering there ears as well. Tommy looked at Adam and Rocky

and mouthed the name,

'DULCEA' and they both nodded. As soon as the sound stopped, three cloaked

and hooded figures delivered a flying kick into a crowd of cogs, leaving the

team to wonder who they were. As two of them put there staffs back together,

the three that had been on the trip to Phaedos were left staring as they used

those staffs to beat the crap out of the cogs. It was also brought to there

attention that the two wielding staffs were indeed female, but neither one was

Dulcea, the Master Warrior that aided them on that fateful trip a little over a

year ago, and the person with them was male, although none knew who

he was.

While the Zeo Rangers tried to figure out who they were, the three spoke

telepathically. 'I think it's time you two revealed yourselves, they've figured out

that neither one of you is Dulcea.' said the male, also known as Andros.

While the females knew he was right, they just couldn't do it quite yet. 'You're

right Andros, but this is not the time or the place to do that, not just yet.' One of

the females said while delivering a low staff snap kick strike to a cog that sent

the heap of metal flying. It was about this time that Tommy realized similarities

between one of the women's fighting styles and a certain former Pink Ranger,

who could kick his ass just as easily as she was the cogs. He looks over at

Adam and Rocky and see that they've come to the same conclusion, but both

look at him as to say, 'How?'

Tommy shrugs because he doesn't know what to make of it. 'I think you need to

change your fighting style a little bit, Tommy, Adam and Rocky are starting to

snap.' One of the females says to the other while delivering a spinning heel kick

to three cogs. 'Good idea.' Just as she changes fighting styles into a

Ninjetti/Judo combination, her hood falls. Tommy looks up just in time to see

the hood on one of the females fall, revealing a cascade of caramel brown hair.

All movement from him, Rocky, Adam and Jason stopped as they watch her.

Just as they are about to say something, the female turns around and everyone

but the two she came with stop, as if dumbfounded by what they see. Tommy

snaps out of it long enough to say one word, "Kim?"

At the mention of her name, Kim turns around and looks at the person who said it. 'Oh

shit' She looks at her two companions and nods, pulls her hood back on and

then the three call on the Galaxy Gliders.

When the three gliders appear, one red, one yellow, and one pink, the Zeo Rangers

watch as they jump on them and in a split second are gone. As they leave

everyone turns to Tommy. "Let's get back to the Power Chamber,

Zordon and Alpha will know what's going on." The others nod and teleport out,

leaving Tommy to think. 'Oh god Kim, what happened to you?' with that,

he teleports to the Power Chamber to get some answers.


	2. What Zordon never told us

The Great Secret

Chapter 2: What Zordon never told us

Summary: Upon returning to the Power Chamber, the rangers have questions for Zordon and Alpha, but non more important than: What is Kim doing here?

Author's note: I still own nothing, other than the character I told you about last chapter. Read final note to understand.

As soon as they all arrived at the Power Chamber, the rangers stepped up to there mentors energy tube, ready to ask questions that were burning in their minds. "BEFORE YOU ASK ME ANYTHING RANGERS, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I KNOW."

The rangers have a seat while they wait for there mentor to speak.

"KIMBERLY AND HER COUSIN KATHERINE, WHOM SOME OF YOU MAY REMEMBER, WERE CHOSEN BY DULCEA YEARS AGO TO BE EARTHS MASTER WARRIORS. NOW I KNOW THAT THIS SOUNDS A LITTLE BIZARRE, BUT THEY WERE CHOSEN BECAUSE ARE EARTHS MOST GIFTED FORMER, OR IN THE CASE OF KATHERINE, CURRENT RANGERS."

Tommy and Jason shift uncomfortably, trying to figure out when Kim and Kat had been chosen.

"KIMBERLY AND KATHERINE WERE CHOSEN BY DULCEA AS SOON AS THEY WERE NAMED RANGERS. DULCEA HAD BEEN WATCHING ALL OF YOU, FROM THE MOMENT I TELEPORTED THE ORIGINAL FIVE TO THE COMMAND CENTER, TO THE FIRST TRANSFER OF POWERS, TO WHEN YOU WENT TO PHAEDOS, TO WHEN KIMBERLY LEFT THE TEAM. I AM NOT THE PERSON TO GIVE YOU THE ANSWERS YOU SEEK, THERE IS ONLY FOUR PEOPLE WHO CAN GIVE YOU THOSE ANSWERS." A s Zordon finished speaking, an alarm went off, causing the rangers to jump.

"Don't worry rangers, there is no danger to Earth." All six turn to the viewing globe, seeing three images appear. "We are here to ask permission to enter the Power Chamber, we did not want anymore alarms to sound if we were to just enter."

"KATHERINE, KIMBERLY, AND ANDROS, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO ASK PERMISSION, YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME IN."

The three nod, than Kimberly turns to address the six rangers. "All of you stand back, we will be there shortly." The six step back, doing as they were asked. Seconds later, three cloaked figures appear in a stream of red, yellow, and pink. "Hi guys, miss me?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Final Author's note: Yes, I know what you're all thinking, her cousin's name is Kat? Don't worry guys, it's not that Kat, the name just came to me. A lot will happen, like how we find out about a certain former rangers doing in becoming a Master Warrior, as well as the arrival of some old friends, and some new ones.

To my reviewers: Thanks guys, I appreciate the comments, but if you think you know what's coming, you ain't seen nothing yet, there will be a lot of twists coming up.


	3. Hi guys, miss me? Part 1

The Great Secret

Chapter 3: Hi guys, miss me? Part 1

Summary: Kimberly, Kat, and Andros come to explain how the two became Master Warriors, and we see the introduction of Andros.

Author's note: I am so happy! I got a review from one of my favorite authors. Ghostwriter, thank you for reviewing!

"Hi guys, miss me?" Kim asks, looking around as her gaze lands on Tommy for a few minutes, before it lands on Jason. "Well Rex, looks like I'm not the only one who has some explaining to do."

Jason looks at his little sister as if to say, 'What?' 'Don't look at me like that Jason Lee Scott, why didn't you tell me about this new adventure of yours?' Jason thinks he's imagining things as he hears this. 'Don't worry big brother, you are perfectly sane, I've just picked up a few new tricks.' Kim explains to him, than turns to address the team.

"First and foremost, Tanya, if you haven't already guessed, my name is Kimberly, original Pink Ranger. I am also a fourth degree black belt just like my cousin here, which explains a lot about my fighting skills."

Tanya looks at her in awe while thinking, 'So you are the person who taught the guys that deadly spinning heel kick/corkscrew kick combination huh? Wow.' 'Yup, that would've been my handiwork.' Tanya jumps. 'Don't worry Tanya, it's me Kim, I just happen to have a few new tricks up my sleeve.'

Tanya nods, than says, "So Kim, who are these two with you?"

"As Zordon has told you, my cousin is my partner in crime in a manner of speaking, and now I would like to introduce her to you Kat and Tanya, because the other four know her all to well."

The other cloaked female steps forward and lowers her hood to reveal long reddish brown hair that has blonde highlights and is layered.

"Tanya Sloane, Katherine Hillard, meet Katherine Scorpio, Master Warrior for Earth, my cousin, and the current Yellow Space Ranger."

_I told you people that there would be twists to this story that you wouldn't see coming, but do you listen to me, of course not! If you thought that was a twist, wait until next chapter!_

_I will not post another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this one. Come on people, I know this chapter is short, but it had to be in order to keep you people coming back! Remember, _5 REVIEWS!

To all of my reviewers so far, if you think this story will be about Kim and the Space Rangers, think again, you couldn't be farther from the truth. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate them, you people are awesome.


	4. Hi guys, miss me? part 2

Chapter 4

Hi guys, miss me? Part 2

Summary: Kimberly, Katherine, and Andros go into a little more detail about certain events that lead Kim and Kat to what they are doing now.

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you people are amazing! I promise to leave a thank you to everyone at the end of each chapter from now on, JUST KEEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING PLEASE!

To redandblack4eva:I put a little something in here for you that will hint to a future occurance in the story, hope you enjoy!

"Tanya Sloan, Katherine Hillard, meet Katherine Scorpio, Master Warrior for Earth, my cousin, and the current Yellow Space Ranger." Tanya and Kat look at Kim in shock, while the guys nod their heads and smile. "I know you two are wondering, 'How is there another yellow ranger,' well, allow me and my two guests to explain."

Everyone but the three companions take a seat. "About six months had passed when us original rangers, Tommy included, had been given our powers when it happened."

Tanya and Kat look at eachother, not sure what Kim means.

While out on one of our many trips to the beach, Kat and myself were showing Trini and the guys a new kata we were working on when we were all attacked by putties."

Jason and Tommy flinch at the memory, although they knew it was worse for Kat, who took the brunt of the attack.

"We couldn't figure out why they were just attacking Kat, when she was knocked out. The rest of us were doing all we could to get to her, but the putties were just too strong, and she landed up getting kidnapped."

Kat and Tanya wince, having a pretty good idea that the tale was bad.

"I had no idea where I was or why I was there, but I knew could have meant only one thing: Trouble."

Katherine nods, knowing all to well what it is like to be kidnapped by Rita.

"I thought that I was just gonna be used as bait to lure the rangers into a fight, but that wasn't the case."

Kim and Andros turn to help Alpha with a computer malfunction, deciding Kat could handle this part of the story on her own, all the while, Tommy continues to stare at Kim, not knowing what to do.

"Quit staring at her Bro, she can sense you doing it." Jason whispers.

"What do you mean Bro?"

"You'll find out soon if you keep it up." Jason states with authority. Both turn to hear Kat tell her tale to Katherine and Tanya.

"Rita would periodically send about 10 to 15 putties into the dimension I was in to keep me from trying to escape, or so I thought. In reality, they were there to learn what they could from me in my skills. I fought them off, and did a pretty good job at it, until Rita came and had me distracted enough that Goldar and Scorpina tied me to a table. As soon as I was held down securely, Rita proceeded to tell me that I had been chosen to train Goldar, Scorpina, and the putties on how to beat the rangers, I than asked, 'How am I to train them? I'm not saying I will, I just want to know how the hell I would do that when I don't even know the rangers' real identities you freak!' needless to say, I was 'educated' with their identities, and then I paid for my comment."

Kim turns around at this point to pick up so Kat could take a breather, she also did it so that she could look at her friends, well, all of them except Tommy. "Kat told us that she was forced to train them, that she was told that if she didn't, **I** would be brought, turned against the team, and **I **would destroy the rangers and then her."

Adam and Rocky share a look. They hadn't been told about this part when they heard the story a year and half ago.

'Don't worry guys, you know Kim, she would have fought any spell Rita dared to try and inflict on her.' Both stare at her in wide-eyed shock. 'Sorry guys, I forgot that you didn't know about my new ability, and before you ask, Kim and Andros can also speak to you telepathically, as Kim has already done with both Jason and Tanya. Notice I didn't mention our Fearless Leader or Katherine, so please calm down.' They both nod slowly.

"While Kat was being threatened with this, the six of us were trying to locate her, while also trying to keep a clear, open mind about the situation."

"Let me rephrase that, as my little terror here isn't telling you the whole truth." Jason butts in, which earns him a death glare from Kim.

'Bite me Goldie, you just keep in mind the fact that I can now hurt you in ways you couldn't even begin to imagine.'

"Billy and Trini were scanning the beach where we were attacked, looking for any signs of her or how to get to her, while Zack and I did some light sparring in one corner of the Command Center and Kim and Tommy did a meditation kata in the other. You know the two of you never showed the rest of us that kata you were doing like you said you would, how come?" It is at this point that Jason looks at his little sister and his bro, and he realizes that they are both red enough to rival Tommy's uniform, that he realizes that it's **THAT** kata. "Oh."

'Don't start Jase.'

"So it was about that time that Billy and Trini found something."

"It was also about the time that I had discovered an escape route using Goldar's sword the same way Tommy had once."

Tommy looks up at that moment, to see that both Kim and Kat were shuddering at the memory.

"As soon as I hit the beach, I knew I had to fight Goldar, or I'd run the risk in getting captured again, and I knew if that happened, there was no way I would be able to escape again, so I fought Goldar until these guys came."

_I know, I'm evil right? Leaving you guys hanging in the middle of a chapter like that, but don't worry, it just gets better next chapter when we find out the gangs reaction to finding out Kat knows who they are. Promise, I WILL update soon, just have to work out a few kinks to the chapter first, please keep reading!_

_I am also open to suggestions on how Kat and Tanya will react to this, please feel free to email me any suggestions you might have, I always listen and am always open to ideas. Until next time, Catch ya on the flipside!_

_ Pinkprincess_


	5. Hi guys, miss me? part 3

The Great Secret 

Chapter 5: Hi guys, miss me? Part 3

**Summary:** The gang comes to an understanding with Kim and Kat, and we finally find out who Andros is.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, well other than Kat I own nothing, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Author's note: **I know people, it's been a few days since I updated last, but I've been busy with work and other things, which is needless to say, the boring part of my life. I will try and update more often, but you gotta remember, it's not easy.

"Right as they started fighting, we came to the beach. We were about to tell her to leave, but then she told us she knew who we were."

"You should've seen the look on Jason and Tommy's faces when I said that, I'm telling you, they may have tanned skin, but they were both as white as a sheet when I said that."

"If we went white, than Kim was on the verge of fainting." Said Jason, all the while looking at Kimberly dead on.

'Drop it Goldie, I'm warning you, and you know I only give one warning.'

"As soon as I told them I knew, I was teleported here, and let me tell you, it freaked me out to see a walking, talking robot and a floating head."

"Once the battle on the beach was over, we teleported back to the Command Center to find Kat in conversation with Alpha." Jason steps forward to give these two time to breathe. "Kat told us what happened to her when she was captured and we found it amazing that she was still able to stand on her own, considering she had been at it for at least 3 hours, fighting putties, fighting Goldar and Scorpina, fighting Rita, and than finally finding a way to escape once she had Goldar distracted enough that she could get a hold of his sword. I told her that she had an amazing amount of strength in her if she was able to do all that without losing her strength and will to go on, she then proceeded to remind me that she was also a very skilled martial artist, and she was trained to keep up her will to go on, no matter what happened."

"Jase, are you trying to tell me that I was making it sound as though I didn't feel tired and sore afterward? I could barely move after for crying out loud!" Everyone laughs at that, seeing as how Kat was laughing about the situation.

"It was after I told my tale that Zordon swore me to secrecy about these guys, and that since Rita knew who I was, I had to be a little more careful about every move I made, seeing as how she had already tried to capture me once. I told Zordon and these guys that they had nothing to worry about, that I would be careful and that all they needed to worry about was the rest of the planet, and that if the time ever came that I was in danger again, that I knew I had nothing to worry about with these six protecting the world."

"I knew that if the need ever rose, that Kat would step up to be a ranger willingly, and that we would have a new teammate to add on. Little did we know, Zordon was already making that possible with some help form a few alien friends."

Everyone turns to look at Andros for the first time since the three had arrived in the Power Chamber, to hear this part of the story.

"As all of you know, there is always a new power in the universe in case the need ever arose for there to be more rangers, or if you lost your powers, like you did when you went to Phaedos, or when you all went on your own quests in search of your pieces of the Zeo crystal. Zordon had contacted my home planet of KO-35 to find two skilled warriors that would take on the mantle of the Red and Silver Space Rangers, who would lead a new team from Earth that was hand-picked by myself and Zordon. I was skeptical, seeing as how I was from another planet on the other side of the Galaxy and I only knew of the original six rangers through stories that were told to me by my father and also by the commander of our planet. So when the opportunity rose for a new team to be formed that would also be mentored by Zordon while traveling the galaxy to take care of minions that the rangers of Earth couldn't, I gladly accepted. It was about this time that Zordon approached me with an idea on who the Yellow Ranger should be. He had told me of what had happened when Kat was captured, and how she had managed to escape from Rita's clutches without so much as a few bumps and bruises, which amazed the heck out of me and it got me to thinking, if she could withstand Goldar, Scorpina, and the putties and still have the strength to get out of their alive, than she had more than what it took to be a ranger."

"I received word from Billy that Zordon wanted to see me in the Command Center, and I did not hesitate, me and Kim teleported here quickly, only to find a few new faces waiting for us as well as the rest of the team. I asked the others what was going on, but none of them would answer me. I finally asked Zordon what was going on and he told me that he would let our guests explain."

"I stepped forward and introduced myself as Andros of KO-35 and than I proceeded to tell her the reason why I was there, I explained that I was chosen by Zordon to lead a new team of rangers, ones that could combat minions on other planets while the team on Earth would take care of Rita, and then I told her that Zordon had told me about what had happened a few weeks back when she was kidnapped and when she escaped, and than I explained to her that Zordon and I had chosen her, if she was willing of course, to join the team I was to lead as the Yellow Space Ranger."

"Let me tell you, I got the second shock of my life, and it all happened in a matter of two weeks!" Everyone laughs, trying not to catch their breaths. "Once Andros told me about this, my first question to him was, 'How am I going to do this, will I have to quit school, quit gymnastics, quit karate to do this?'"

"And then I Explained to her that she didn't have to drop anything, that she would still be able to come back to attend classes and to hang out with her cousin and her friends."

"I thought it over for a few minutes, looked at the situation thoroughly, and decided that this was what I was destined to do, I was destined to be a power ranger, so I told him that I would do it."

"She had us all worried that she would say no, than again, we couldn't figure out why she would say no, I mean, who would want to say no, you get to travel the galaxy, see planets you never knew existed, AND you get to save the galaxy on a regular basis! I know I would've signed up for it if I didn't already have a duty here on Earth." Jason said, sounding a little bit hurt that he couldn't go back then.

"You said that there were two of you that were chosen form your planet, and yet I only see you here. Is the other person back on your home planet or is he on your ship?" Tanya asks, letting curiosity get the better of her.

Andros sighs, preparing to tell the story of the fate of the Silver Ranger.

TBC

_I know people, I'm evil right? Don't worry, things start to look up for a certain couple in the next chapter, but don't expect to see them reunite just yet. I wish to thank all of my reviewers, you people are awesome! Please remember that I will not give up until this story is finished, and I hopefully get a review by another one of my favorite authors, that would SO make my day! _

_I am also happy to say that I will be posting a few one shots here in the near future, a lot regarding our favorite couple, so don't be surprised when you read them!_

_ Catch ya on the flipside!_


	6. The Fate Of The Silver Ranger

The Great Secret

Chapter 6: The fate of the Silver Ranger

**Summary:** After being introduced to everyone, Andros has to explain why the Silver Ranger is not with them, and then the rangers get another shock.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has stuck to this story, I appreciate all the support I can get! The best thing in the world just happened to me, I GOT NOMINATED FOR A GOE AWARD! Please vote for me, I would appreciate it so much!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kat, so please don't sue me!

Andros motioned for Kat to help Kim and Alpha while he told this story. "Not too long after Kat joined the team, myself and the Silver Ranger Zhane were on our home planet helping out with a little "problem". There had been a power shortage in the main computer room and we were there to oversee that the problem was taken care of, when the accident happened."

Everyone but Kim and Kat look up at Andros, who has turned away from them so he could clear his mind so he could prepare to tell them what exactly happened on KO-35.

"We were helping to bring the system back on line when over the intercom we hear screaming, we bring up the main street on the screen and we see that Ecliptor, one of Astronema's henchman and a monster are attacking the city, so we leave the room, head out to the city, and morphed. But what we didn't realize is that we were surrounded by maybe a thousand Quantrons and that Dark Spector was looming in the distance with Astronema. They were there to take over our planet, so me and Zhane did what we had been born to do, we fought them while the people of our planet tried to flee. We fought for days, but we still didn't call Kat to help, she was busy getting ready for a gymnastics meet and we didn't want to have to interrupt her training."

"I was so mad at them when I had to find out from D.E.C.A. that they were on KO-35 in the middle of trying to save their home planet that they didn't get a hold of me that I had D.E.C.A. disobey a direct order from Andros and come and get me, unfortunately, I didn't get there in time to stop what happened from happening. I still bear the burden of knowing what could have been prevented if I had gotten there sooner, but because I didn't get there faster, what happened to Zhane happened." Kat sniffles and takes a seat next to Adam, who puts a comforting arm around her shoulder while Kim sniffles also, only to turn to Jason for comfort, which hurt Tommy more than he was able to say.

"Kat, I told you when this happened, there was nothing you could've done to prevent this from happening, he would've been hurt still or worse, it could've been **YOU** that was seriously hurt like he was, and I know I couldn't have lived with that." Andros says as he walks over to where she is sitting next to Rocky and Adam and pulls her into a comforting hug. "In the midst of the battle, I was attacked by a monster from behind and was knocked down. The monster had put itself into self-destruct mode right after it knocked me down and was about to take me out with it when Zhane came up from behind the thing and grabbed it, pulling it away from me, I had to watch as my best friend took a blow that was meant for me and watch as the monster blew up with Zhane still holding onto it. I rushed to the sight where the monster had blown up and found Zhane's body, still in uniform, laying under a pile of rubble." Andros takes a seat to breathe.

"This is when I landed on KO-35. I saw Andros sitting next to a rubble pile and I knew that what happened was bad, especially when I saw a gloved hand sticking out of the rubble(Kimberly and Kat are both crying so hard now that they can't see straight.). I rushed to Andros' side and together we pulled the stuff off of Zhane and we rushed him into the Megaship into the medic room and layed him on a bed. We found a pulse, a weak pulse mind you but still a pulse, and we did the only thing that we thought we could think of."

"How much longer did he live? Did he wake up before he died?" Jason asks, looking up from Kim's face to look at Andros and Kat, hoping to bring some comfort to them as they had lost a member of their team.

"I think it's time to bring them aboard the ship guys, they have the right to know and see for themselves." Kim states as she can sense that the two are trying to hide from the team the truth.

Jason looks down at Kim in confusion. 'What does she mean by the truth?' he wonders.

'Believe me Jason I would love to tell you, but this is something that these two have to do in order for you to understand.' Kim says to him, Jason nods his head in understanding.

"I think you may be right Kim. If the six of you will follow us out to the Astro Megaship we will explain to you and show you something that we HAVE to so you'll understand better." The whole team gets to their feet and prepare to follow Kim Kat and Andros aboard the ship, but as Tommy stands, he soon finds Kim standing next to him instead of Jason, so he does what comes naturally to him, he pulls her into the comfort of his arms and doesn't let go.

"Thank you, I really needed that. We need to talk later, I have something I need to tell you that can't wait any longer." Kim tells him as he hugs her.

"Alright, but first let's go see what these two have to show us okay?" Tommy says, as he is fearing what Kim has to say, thinking the worst.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." Kim says as she looks up at him and smiles, they approach the ship with Tommy's hand around Kim's waist as they hear Andros speaking to the team.

"Once we are aboard the ship I will be leading you to a private room where you will see something you won't be able to believe, but like I told you all a few moments ago, it is necessary for you to understand what has happened." All nod there heads in agreement.

'I see that the two of you have made up Kim, but I should warn you, Katherine isn't looking too happy about it, not that it should matter.' Kat says to Kim.

Kim looks over at Katherine and can see the fire in her eyes at what she is seeing, immediately, she starts to pull away from Tommy, but he won't let her go. Once he realizes what is going on, he says something to Kim.

"Don't you worry about Katherine, I will deal with her." He whispers in her ear. Kim looks up at him and nods and then hugs him. Both return their attention to Andros and Kat who are now leading them into the secret room.

Andros stops them before they can enter the room so he can do a little more explaining. "Once me and Kat figured out that Zhane still had a pulse, we brought back aboard the ship. Once here, well, you'll see momentarily." Andros steps aside so they can all enter the room. Once inside, they are all immediately drawn to the table in the center of the room.

"Oh my god, is that a person in there? And what in the hell is this surrounding him?" Jason asks once he is close enough to the table.

"That would be Zhane, as for what he is surrounded by, that would be a cryogenic tube, he has been in there since the accident a year ago. While he is in there, the machine is healing him, making him stronger, mending all the broken bones, ribs, and whatever else may be broken. We have been monitoring his progress on this chart above him(everyone looks up to see the chart glowing red where he is healed) and then we also have what you call a heart monitor on him, it's been growing stronger over the last two months, which means he is growing stronger." Andros puts his arm around Kat once again seeing as how she is crying now, not just sniffling, and Tommy pulls Kim into a tighter hug as she is crying now also. "He is in a deep sleep, does not know that he is injured, and also unaware that he has been in a frozen deep sleep for the last year."

"How do you know that he knows this? I thought you said that he hasn't woken up once over the last year?" Katherine asks, still glaring at Kim.

"I believe me and Kim can answer that. When me and Kim became Master Warriors, we also gained a few more abilities, one being telepathy. I in turn taught Andros, and we have been communicating with Zhane as well as each other. Jason and Tanya have also had the pleasure of Kim talking to them and Rocky and Adam have had the pleasure of talking to me, or we have had the pleasure of speaking to them and they have been able to hear us, which is really a rare gift, but it must be a ranger thing because we have only been able to communicate with other rangers. Another gift that we have is the ability to read minds, now mind you, this one we could really have done without, conmsidering we can read anybody's mind, and there has been more than a few times that I know I could've gone without being able to read someone's mind but there's really nothing we can do about it."

"Believe me when I tell you that I would rather do without this gift, seeing as how I don't really like what I hear most of the time, especially when it's coming form someone I consider a friend." Kim states, all the while looking at Katherine as she says this. Katherine continues to glare at her until she hears a voice in her head from whom she assumes to be Kat.

'I know that you were hoping to get a chance with Tommy after what happened with Kim, but in case you haven't noticed, she is on the verge of telling him the truth about why she broke up with him so you need to lay off with the attitude about the two of them.'

Katherine looks over at Kat as if she is losing her mind before she realizes that she has no choice but to do what Kat is asking of her so she nods her understanding and turns her attention back to Andros.

"Once we figured out that we could communicate with him this way, we made sure he knew that he was being well taken care of, it took him a whil to remember that the reason he couldn't wake up was because of the fact that he had saved my life and had almost died in the process."

"Why didn't either of you tell any of us once you were back on Earth what had happened? We would have liked to help you deal with this you know, you may be on a different team than us, but you were both chosen by Zordon and were given powers by him! You may not be apart of this team, but you are apart of the ranger family!" Jason states, more hurt than angry with the two rangers in front of him at there decision to not tell everyone when a ranger fell.

"Jason, we were having a hard time dealing with it at the moment ourselves, how do you think we would've felt knowing that we made you guys put your lives on hold for us? I wouldn't have been able to tell you what I was going through at the time because I was having a hard time dealing with this as it was, I don't think I could have handled it if you guys knew and were here all the time watching over me! Look, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but me, Andros, and Zordon made the decision not to tell you guys for a reason. You guys were having a hard time as it was with what had just happened with Kim and we all agreed that if we told you guys about this when it happened, you guys would've had a hell of a time after, you guys were still recovering from what had happened and I didn't want to be responsible for giving you guys a little bit of heartache!" Kat says as she once again turns to Andros who puts his arms around her trying to calm her.

"If you two weren't telling any of us what happened, than how is it that Kim found out? I mean, she wasn't even a member of your team, she wasn't even a member of the team on Earth anymore." Rocky asks, finally saying something since they had arrived in the Power Chamber.

"Kim found out about six months ago when we were heading to Phaedos to start her and Kat's training, she, just like you guys, was left in the dark about what had happened. Kat thought it would be best, considering what Kim was going through already. She really didn't want to have Kim knowing this while she was already hurting." Andros says, not realizing that he has just told the rangers something that Kim was supposed to when she was ready.

"What are you talking about? 'She really didn't want to have Kim knowing this while she was already hurting'? What is it that the three of you aren't telling us? What are you hiding from us?" Jason demands of the three.

"That is for Kim to tell you, when she is ready to tell you that is, so don't push Jason. I know that's not what you want to hear, but you have to remember that it happened to her and she has to be the one to tell you." Kat says while first looking at Jason and than looking over to where Kim is wrapped in Tommy's arms while she is avoiding all eye contact with her friends, even Tommy who is trying to get her attention.

'You have to tell them Kim, they have figured out by now that you never meant to hurt Tommy. The sooner you tell them what happened, the better for you. Remember what Dulcea said, 'you will never completely heal until you tell them the truth' so you have to do this and soon.' Kat tells Kim while trying to get her attention with her eyes.

'I know this, but I already told Tommy that I would tell him first. We are going somewhere later to talk about it so calm down.' Kim says, still refusing to look at anybody.

"I believe it is also time for us to reveal the other reason why we are here. If you will follow us to the bridge, we can better explain, it is about two floors up so we will have to take the lift. If you will please follow me we will make our way up to the bridge now." Everyone steps aside so Andros and Kat can make their way out to the lift with the rest of the team following close behind, with the exception of Tommy and Kim, who is trying to get Kim to tell him what happened.

"Kim, I know that you are making an effort to let me in, but I need to know what happened so I can help you, please tell me what happened." Tommy pleads with her, trying to make her understand that he wants to help.

"Tommy, I will tell you, but not right now. When we are done with everything that needs to be done in regards to the team, we will go somewhere and have that talk and than I will tell you everything, I promise. Now, let's go catch up with everyone and you can find out why we are here." Kim says, grabbing Tommy's hand to make him come along.

"Alright you've got yourself a deal, but we will talk about this later and you will tell me what happened, promise?" Tommy asks.

"Promise."

Once they have that settled, the two head towards the lift to find that the rest of the team has already went to the bridge so that they have the lift to themselves.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that our friends set us up with the time alone on purpose."

"They did. Remind me to kill Jason later for it."

"I keep on forgetting that you can read their minds. So what did you find out about Katherine?"

"I actually didn't need to read her mind, her thoughts were written all over her face. Please remind me that after we talk, I need to sit and talk to her as well, she really doesn't like the fact that you and I are really close all of a sudden." Kim says, looking a little worried by what she was able to read off of Katherine.

"I already told you not to worry about Katherine, she has no right to feel the way she does towards you, she doesn't need to be like this and I'm sure that Zordon and the others agree would agree with me on that. Anyway, why would she be behaving like this? Do you have any idea why?"

Kim looks up at Tommy like he has lost his mind, but then remembers that he a little dense sometimes before she tells him. "Tommy, she's in love with you! Can't you see that? She's acting the way she is because I'm the person who broke your heart and now where both acting like nothing happened! Look, we'll talk about this later, right now, we need to step out of this lift and onto the bridge so you can find out why where here."

"Alright than, let's go, because the sooner we get this done, the better."

Once they are on the bridge, Kim pulls Tommy along to the front of the room so that they are standing next to Kat and Andros, who have been patiently waiting on them.

"Now that Kim is here we can explain to you why we are here. About a month ago, Dulcea approached Kim with a gift that she said would help her heal, as well as help the Zeo team, once Kim saw what ws handed to her, we decided that it might be a good idea to bring it to your attention." As Andros finishes speaking, Kim lets go of Tommy so that she can pull out the gift in question. Once she has pulled it out, the rangers automatically know what she is holding in her hands.

"Oh my god, is that a zeo crystal shard? But how is that possible when there were only five shards?" Jason asks looking dumbfounded by what he is seeing.

"I believe I can answer that one Jason." Tommy says, looking up from the shard in Kim's hand to answer Jason's question. "You see, there were six shards that were spread out over Earth by Master Vile, not five, because at the time, there were six rangers, and I'm guessing that since Billy never went to recover his piece of the crystal, it stayed hidden, but that doesn't explain how Dulcea got a hold of it and how Kim now has it."

"I can answer that one for you." Andros says. "When Billy never went to retrieve the shard, it did, as Tommy has said, remain hidden, but not too long after the five of you received your new powers, Zordon asked me and Kat to retrieve the shard and to go to Phaedos and give the shard to Dulcea, who he said would keep it for awhile until the owner of the shard would come to retrieve it.The owner, as we would come to find out five months later, would turn out to be Kim." Everyone turns to Kim not really knowing what to say and wait to hear her tale.

I know, I'm evil right? Don't worry guys, the story is just starting to get juicy I promise so please be patient with me okay? Love the reviews guys, you people are awesome!

Catch ya on the flipside!

Pinkprincess84


	7. The missing Zeo shard

Chapter 7

The missing Zeo shard

**Summary:** After Kim reveals the last piece of the Zeo crystal, the team is told how she got it and than they celebrate Kim being back, Tommy and Kim talk about a few things also.

**Disclaimer:** You people know the deal, I own nothing other than Kat, so please don't sue!

**Author's Note:** It seems that I have a reviewer who doesn't seem to know which Kat is which, so I'll clarify that for you now: Kat is Kim's cousin, Katherine is the pink ranger. Now that I have that settled, you should also know that I don't take offense to your review, I just want you to know that if you don't like the story, you don't have to read it, but **I WILL **finish it and if you don't like it, your loss not mine. Now, on with the story.

Kimberly turns from her friends as she prepares to tell her friends just exactly she came across the zeo shard. "I was busy training one day when Dulcea told me that she had another gift for me and that she had to give it to me now, seeing as how when I got back to Earth I would be needing it in my fight against The Machine Empire, and that's when I asked her what she meant by that, and she told me, 'You were chosen by Zordon 4 years ago to protect Earth, and now it seems that you have been chosen again to help your friends as not only a Master Warrior, but also as once again a Power Ranger. Kimberly, you are destined for greatness, you just have to learn to open yourself up again, and that is why you are here, to learn not only about your special ability, but also how to forgive, how to accept, and how to love again. You were chosen by myself and Ninjor because you are not only pure of heart, but because unlike any of your former teammates, you are the one that is capable of harnessing this power, while the rest of your friends have special abilities, they do not possess the one thing that you do: The ability to look into a person's heart and see that they are capable of so much more than they are letting themselves and everyone else see, that they ARE not as incapable as they are making themselves out to be. A good example of this would be when you chose to forgive Katherine after she stole your Power Coin, in which you turned around and gave to her when you left the team. you saw the good inside of her that she wasn't seeing for herself at the time. I believe that you are more than capable of returning to Angel Grove and facing everything that you did a few weeks before you left Earth in regards to the White Falcon, who deserves to know the truth about what happened between the two of you.' I am here because I need to tell you all what happened back in Florida before I left for Phaedos, but before I tell all of you what happened, I owe Tommy that explanation first." Kim explains to her friends, who decide that she's right about Tommy needing to know the truth first.

"We need to head back to the Power Chamber so Zordon and Alpha can help us activate your new powers Kim." Kat says all the while watching Tommy, hoping he won't be to mad about having to wait a little longer to find out the truth.

"Alright, let's get back, this has been put off long enough." Kim says also noticing Tommy's apprehension about having to wait longer to know the truth. "We'll go somewhere to talk after this is taken care of, I promise." Kim whispers in Tommy's ear.

"Alright, but I want the whole truth when we talk Kim ok?" Tommy whispers back.

"Ok."

Upon returning to the Power Chamber, they realize that Zordon and Alpha already know what is about to happen.

"WE RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM DULCEA NOT TOO LONG BEFORE KIMBERLY, KATHERINE AND ANDROS APPEARED ON THE BATTLE FIELD TO HELP YOU THAT KIMBERLY HAD RECEIVED THE ZEO SHARD AND WOULD BE ARRIVING SOON TO ACCEPT HER NEW POWERS. IF YOU ARE READY KIMBERLY, WE CAN BEGIN THE PROCESS." Zordon states, as the rangers are in a bit of shock that he knows about this already, but come to when he mentions that he had contact with Dulcea.

"Let's do this Zordon, I need to do this as soon as possible before I try and change my mind about doing this all together." Kim says, which has both Tommy and Jason looking at her curiously but don't say anything.

"VERY WELL. KIMBERLY, PLACE THE SHARD IN FRONT OF YOU ON THE CONSOLE, THAN CLOSE YOUR EYES, ONCE YOU HAVE CLOSED YOUR EYES REACH OUT FOR THE SHARD, THE COLOR WILL REVEAL ITSELF TO YOU THAN."

Kim did as she was instructed and was a bit surprised by the color that came to her. When she opened her eyes, she was looking through the visor in her helmet, just in time to see the reactions on everybody else's faces.

"WHITE! HOLY HELL!" Jason states as he looks first at his little sister and than to Tommy, who has the biggest grin on his face at the sight before him. "You're taking this better than I thought you would bro."

"And just what is that suppose to mean bro?" Tommy asks him.

"She's wearing your second color man, and I have to admit, it looks a hell of a lot better on her than it did on you!" Rocky teases, while Adam silently nods his head while trying to hold back his own laughter.

"You guys are so funny that I forgot to laugh." Tommy says as he rolls his eyes and than turns his attention back to Kim who still has her helmet on, so he decides to take the time to admire the new improvements to his old suit and color.

Kim's version of the White Ranger uniform is pretty similar to Kat and Tanya's uniform, except where on there helmets there is a oval or the two circles, Kim's has a crystal. She is also pleased to see that she once again has a skirt, but where her old uniform had been outlined in white, her new uniform was outlined in gold. Kim took a moment to really look at her new uniform, and found that she would come to love her new color. It was about this time that she sensed Tommy's eyes on her and took the opportunity to hear what he was thinking.

'Wow, she really is beautiful.'

'You better believe it handsome.' Tommy looks up at her, momentarily forgetting that she could read his mind, and than forgetting about it altogether when she calls him by her nickname for him. 'Sorry didn't mean to catch you off guard like that or make you angry for reading your mind, don't worry, I won't do it again.' Kim tells him before she turns from him to face everybody else, not noticing the disappointed look on Tommy's face, and removes her helmet. "I think it's safe to say that I can come to be use to this new color, considering it was a color I was always wearing for a while there." Everyone but Tommy laughs at that. Jason notices the look on Tommy's face and says something to him.

"What just happened between you two bro? when we were aboard the Megaship, the two of you seemed to be so happy, even if the two of you haven't gone off and had that talk yet." Jason asks Tommy, who is still looking over at Kim, trying in vain to get her attention.

Tommy sighs, but answers all the same. "I don't know Jase, I mean, I think I might have freaked out a little bit on her a minute ago when she read my mind because the next thing I know she is shutting me out and now she won't even look at me, I mean, okay, I was a little freaked out and a little angry at first but than she called me handsome and I guess I was so stunned that when she told me so sadly that she wouldn't do it again that I didn't say or do anything until she already had her back to me."

"Just be patient bro, she obviously has a lot to tell you. Just remember that she is also dealing with new responsibilities on top of being a ranger again, she probably figured that after what happened between you two you're mad at her or something."

"But that's the thing Jason, I'm NOT mad at her, I never was, I was more hurt by what she did than anything else!"

Jason sighs before he answers. "You need to tell her everything you just told me, it might help put her at ease about what she has to tell you, but just remember that whatever happened obviously isn't what we originally thought it was or else she wouldn't even be here."

"Alright, but I can't guarantee that what she tells me won't upset me."

"I never said that it wouldn't bro." Jason says before he walks over to where Kat and Andros are talking to Adam and Rocky, leaving Tommy to think about what he just said.

Tommy turns his attention once again to Kim, hoping against hope that she will look in his direction. Just as he has Kim's attention, Katherine walks over to him.

"Hey Tommy, why don't we go talk somewhere, I have something I need to tell you and it's kinda important." Katherine says, not really taking in the look that Tommy is giving to Kim, who at this point has now turned her full attention to Tommy and Katherine.

"I have to talk to Kimberly here soon Katherine, we can talk afterwards alright?" Tommy says, still not taking his eyes off of Kim, who has now once again turned her back on him. 'I wish you would just look at me Beautiful, I have so much to tell you and I can't do it if you're ignoring me or won't even listen in to my thoughts.' Tommy sighs, but unknown to him, Kim heard everything he just said.

"I would really appreciate it if we could go talk now Tommy, I need to tell you something that can't wait any longer, please?" Katherine practically begs him.

"Like I said, I want to talk to Kim first, than we can talk alright?" Tommy says, starting to get a little agitated with her.

"Fine." Katherine states before she stalks back over to Tanya looking put out.

'I don't know what that was all about handsome, but you should know that once this meeting is over with, you and me are going somewhere to talk.' Kim communicates to him before she turns to look at him. When she is once again facing him, she notices the happy look on his face as well as the smile that she loves. Tommy nods his head in understanding. 'I'm gonna have to teach you how to open your mind a little more so we can talk back and forth like this, that way I won't just get a nod in response alright?' once again Tommy nods his head.

"Now that we know that Kim is back on the team, I think we should establish what zord she will be manning. Considering there are only five zords that we know about, how are we going to do this now that there are six of us?" Rocky asks Zordon and Alpha.

"KIMBERLY WILL CO-PILOT WITH TOMMY UNTIL WE CAN LOCATE HER ZORD, WHICH IT'S WHEREABOUTS ARE UNKNOWN RIGHT NOW. WE WILL BE IN COMMUNICATION WITH DULCEA AND THE AQUITIAN RANGERS UNTIL IT IS LOCATED IN HOPES THAT THEY CAN BE OF SOME HELP IN LOCATING IT." Zordon lets them know, which each ranger turns to look at the two to see there reaction to this news. Tommy looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was happy, they hadn't shared a zord since the Shogun Zords, and it would be good to share a zord with Kimberly again. Kim was also excited about the news, on the inside she was showing the same emotions Tommy was hiding from everyone, on the outside, she also looked calm, the only person in the room who didn't like the news, no surprise, is Katherine.

'I can't believe it, she's only been back for not even a whole day and everyone makes her out to be a freakin' savior or something. I really hope Tommy sees through her act soon.'

"I think the two of them can live with that, what do you guys think?" Jason whispers in Rocky and Adam's ears, knowing that the pair in question are both happy about the situation.

"I agree completely, I haven't seen Tommy this happy since she left for Florida." Rocky whispers back, looking over at the duo.

"I agree too. If he doesn't say something soon, we just might have to pry it out of him." Adam says back.

"I don't think Katherine's happy about the situation though, if she keeps on glaring at Kim like that, she just might burn a hole in the back of her head." Rocky says, while keeping his eyes on Katherine all the while.

Jason looks over at her at the same time and sees the look. He walks over to Katherine to talk to her.

"I know that you like him and all, but if you keep on with the attitude towards Kim, I promise you you'll regret it, especially once Kat finds out." Jason warns her, while out of the corner of his eye he can already see Kat glaring at her.

"I can do what I want Jason, it is my given right to tell him how I feel about him, I mean, she did break his heart after all." Katherine tells him, all the while not taking her eyes off of Kimberly.

"I know what she did Katherine, but obviously Tommy is willing to at least hear her out on why she did it, and need I remind you, he told you that he wants to talk to HER before he will even hear what you have to say to him." Jason reminds her, letting her know that she has lost this battle as he walks away.

"Okay, now that this has been taken care of, Kat and I have to be leaving, we have a trip back to Phaedos to make that can't wait." Andros informs the team.

"Do you guys have to leave already? I mean you just got here, we still want to talk to you guys about Zhane." Tanya asks, looking sad that the pair is leaving without really getting to have time to talk about everything they are feeling in regards to what happened.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be back, but we have to tell Dulcea that the sixth Zeo Ranger is back where she belongs." Kat states, making sure everyone knows they'll be back.

"Alright, as long as you guys come back." Adam says.

"Well, we really do have to be going. We should be back in about a week, make sure nothing happens to my cousin alright Jase?" Kat asks him in private as she is giving him a hug.

"You know it. I'll also make sure the two of them talk before the day is over, even if I have to have Alpha lock them in a room together." Jason assures her.

"That's all I ask."

'Why don't you guys walk us out to the ship, that way we can all say goodbye and we can actually leave." Andros asks.

Everyone nods. Kim demorphs before they all get up to leave the base to see there friends off. As she is making her way towards the way out, she notices Tommy waiting for her.

"Why don't we walk out together, that way we can go talk afterwards?" Tommy asks.

"Okay, I like the sound of that." Kim says, than notices his arms open for her so she puts her arm around his waist as he does the same.

"Like I said, we should be back in a week, we have a few other things to do before we come back, so make sure that none of you do anything that will hurt you in the long run alright?" Kat says, looking directly at Kim as she says this.

"Don't worry, we'll all look out for each other." Kim says, refusing to look her cousin in the eye.

'That's not what I mean and you know it Kimberly Ann Hart, you better tell him **EVERYTHING** when the two of you talk or I'll know, I mean it.'

Kim nods her head, letting her cousin know her answer.

"You two be careful, we want you to come back alright?" Jason says, emitting a nod from everyone else.

"You got it, now we better be off, so we'll see you guys in a week. Bye."

"Bye, see you in a week." Adam says.

"Bye and be careful." Tanya says.

"Come back in one piece or else Kim and me may just have to hurt you both." Tommy says, getting a nod from Kim in response.

"Bye, adios, be careful or else." Says Rocky.

And with a wave, the cargo bay doors close, and in less than a minute, the ship is leaving. Once the ship is out of sight, the Rangers head back into the Power Chamber to say goodbye to Zordon and Alpha.

"KIMBERLY, NOW THAT YOU ONCE AGAIN HOLD POWERS, YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL. MONDO DOES NOT KNOW THAT THERE IS A NEW RANGER JUST YET, BUT ONCE HE FINDS OUT, IT IS MORE THAN LIKELY THAT HE WILL TRY AND CAPTURE YOU." Zordon warns Kim.

"Don't worry Zordon, I'll be extra careful." Kim assures him, as well as the team.

"ALRIGHT, GOODBYE RANGERS." The team teleports out.

The team, with the exception of Kim and Tommy head to the Youth Center to await the return of the Red and White Rangers, who are on their way to the park to their spot to talk.

"I hope those two can work everything out, they both deserve to be happy." Tanya says, letting the rest know what she has been thinking.

"Same here T, same here."

Meanwhile, in the park, Kim and Tommy have just come to their spot and have a seat on the rock.

"Before I tell you the truth about what happened Tommy, I need you to understand that when I sent you that letter, I wasn't really thinking clearly." Kim says, on the verge of tears.

"I understand Kim, I just want to know what happened." Tommy tells her, letting her know that he truly does understand.

"Alright, I should tell you, you may not like what I am about to tell you. First off, the letter was a complete lie, I never met anyone else (Tommy is about to interrupt when Kim cuts him off). Before you say anything let me finish. I'd just come back from my visit at Christmas when I went into a deep depression, I didn't know what was wrong with me, one minute I was the happiest person in the world and the next I was so depressed that I seriously considered killing myself to make the pain go away. I never meant to hurt you the way I did, I just thought that I was doing the right thing in letting you go Tommy. I honestly thought I was in a state that would end in me dying, I just wanted you to remember me the way I was and not by what I thought I was gonna do." Kim tells him, all the while not really looking him in the eye. "I was really considering ending it all a few days after I sent you that letter and I would've too if Kat and Andros hadn't teleported into my apartment that day and stopped me. They found me and stopped me before I could do anything to myself." Kim still refuses to look him in the eye and turns her back on him as she finishes telling him what happened.

Tommy takes a breath as he takes this all in before he responds.

**_I finally updated! Sorry people, I didn't mean to make you guys wait soo long on an update on this story, I've just been really busy lately and I haven't been able to do much. For those of you reading Forever Red and Pink, I made a mistake in my summary, it's suppose to say: 13 Red Rangers, 7 Pink Rangers. I will be updating on that one soon also_** **_for those of you who already like it._**

_**Catch ya on the flipside**_

_**PinkPrincess**_


	8. Where do we go from here?

The Great Secret

Chapter 8: Where do we go from here?

**Summary:** Tommy is taking in what Kim has just told him. What will his reaction be to her news?

**Author's Note:** I'm finally updating(ducks the flying projectiles coming at her)! I'm sorry it took me so long to update guys, I really did plan on updating more than this, but my disc that I had this chapter on suddenly disappeared, so I had to start from scratch! Don't worry, I plan on updating more now that I know I have a disc that won't disappear on me!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Kat, so please don't sue me!

Tommy takes a breath before he says anything. "Kim, my god beautiful, what happened? Did you really think I wouldn't have helped you if I knew? I would've been there for you through this, I wouldn't have let you go through that alone!"

Kim is fully crying as she listens to him tell her this. "Tommy, I didn't want you to have to worry about me, you had enough to worry about as it was, I didn't need you to lose your focus on the mission, which is another reason I wrote that letter. I didn't want you getting hurt because your focus was partly on the battle and partly on me, I just couldn't handle it if something were to happen to you because of me so I did the worst thing I could've done: I broke both of our hearts because I didn't want for you to have to worry about me when I didn't even know if I was gonna be around for much longer."

Tommy looks out into the lake before him so he doesn't have to see the tears in her eyes. "Beautiful, I would've done anything in my power to see that nothing happened to you or myself, you know that right? I was so devastated when I got that letter that I almost did something similar to what you almost did before Adam and Rocky stopped me. I know you meant well now, but do you know how you would've felt if I hadn't been stopped? I'm not trying to put all of this on you purposely, but you have to realize that I was and until you came back earlier and helped us am still hurting from that letter."

Kim is trying her best not to look at him as she knows that if she does, she won't be able to tell him what else she needs to tell him. "I realize now what I did was stupid, but I just wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. I didn't realize what I had done until Dulcea made me look at what I had done in a dream. Tommy, when I saw what I had done, I wanted nothing more than to apologize to you and say that I was sick when I sent that, but I still had a few months left in my training on Phaedos before I could do anything to rectify what I did."

"I guess my next question to you would be where do we go from here?" Tommy asks her.

Kim finally turns her head in his direction just in time to see the hopeful answer in his eyes as well as the forgiveness there in. "I don't know, before we decide that, I need to know if you forgive me for what I did." Kim asks him. She can see the answer to that in his eyes, but she needs to hear it from him.

Tommy gives her the biggest smile he can before he answers. "You are forgiven, only if I'm forgiven as well."

"What would I need to forgive you for? You didn't do anything wrong." Kim asks him looking confused.

"For not going after you when I got that letter, for almost ending my life before you could come back and set things straight between us." Tommy asks, giving her his best puppy dog look, the one that always works.

Kim laughs before she answers him. "Handsome, just so you know, that look won't work on me anymore, I can read your mind now remember? And second, of course your forgiven, I would've been crushed if I came back to not find you here, but at least we won't have to live with that decision will we?"

Tommy nods his head before he answers her. "Now that we're both forgiven, back to my original question: Where do we go from here?"

Kim looks at him, seeing the hope in his eyes before she answers him. "I am leaving that up to you this time around, if you want to be nothing more than friends this time around, I can live with that." She has her back to him so she doesn't see what he is about to do. "If you want to give us another try, I'm willing to-"

She never gets to finish her sentence as Tommy has turned her to face him and he is kissing her before she can protest or say anything. When he finally pulls away, her eyes are still closed as he has her face in his hands. When she opens her eyes, he can see the happiness in them, the serenity.

"Does that give you enough of an answer? I love you too much to just let you go again, I don't want to have to go through you being here but not being able to hold you like I use to, it would just be impossible for me to do that, especially considering we'll be co-piloting a zord together until we locate yours, it would just be torture for me." Tommy tells her once he sees that this is what she wants as well.

"You know, everyone is gonna think we're crazy, jumping back into a relationship so quickly, and I know for a fact that Katherine will NOT like this, she totally wants you, I knew that even before I left for Florida." Kim tells him as they are standing up getting ready to leave.

"Don't you worry about her, she may want me, but the only person I've ever wanted was you. She has been hinting that we should spend some alone time together over the last few months, but I've just been getting annoyed with her more and more, so has everyone else including Tanya, and the two of them have become really close since Tanya joined the team." Tommy says, looking rather annoyed with Katherine.

"I just hope she can deal with me being on the team again and the fact that we're back together. I don't want to cause problems for the team because she doesn't like me." Kim says as they are about to enter the Youth Center.

"Like I said, don't worry about her, if she has a problem, I know for a fact that Jason and Kat will take care of that real quick." Tommy tells her.

Upon entering the Youth Center, they notice that only Katherine and Tanya are at the gangs usual table while the guys are all on the mats working out. The first person to notice them is Tanya when she turns her head in their direction.

"It's about time the two of you came back, we were starting to wonder if you had killed eachother!" Tanya jokes with them. When she looks down, she notices that they are holding hands. "Oh my gosh! I'd guess it's safe to say that the two of you have kissed and made up right? (both nod there heads) I'm so happy for you! (than a little more quietly for only them to hear) You better keep an eye on Katherine, she was really hoping to get together with you Tommy, that's all she's been saying to me since the guys decided to work out." All turn there heads in Katherine's direction, who is glaring at Kim.

"Don't worry about her Beautiful, you just remember that we are together again and she will have to accept it no matter what." Tommy reassures her, just as Jason, Rocky and Adam are making there way to the reunited happy couple.

Jason is the first to say anything. "I think this calls for a celebration. Red and White back together, the way it should've been." Everyone agrees with him.

"The next time the two of you break up, please make sure you're in the same room when you do it, I don't think I can take another letter." Adam says, giving Kim an apologetic look for that comment.

'Don't worry about Adam, I deserved that one.' Kim tells him for his benefit only.

Adam nods his head in response.

"All I have to say is it's about time the two of you got back together, I don't think I could've taken anymore of Tommy moping around, it's been driving me crazy!"

"Hey!" Everyone but Katherine laughs at their leaders expense.

"Now that I have told Tommy what happened, I believe I owe you that explanation as well, considering I put you guys in a tough spot with what I did, so if you guys will have a seat, I will tell you what happened to me in Florida." Everyone has a seat.

"Kim, you don't need to explain anything to us, what happened while you were in Florida is between you and Tommy, we have no right to ask you to tell us what happened." Jason says, everyone but Katherine nodding there heads in agreement with him.

"No Jas, I need for you guys to know what happened, that way you will understand what was going on with me when it happened." Kim says, and than for Jason only she says, 'Rex, I have to do this, it'll help me heal more if you all know what was going on with me when I wrote that letter.'

Jason nods his head.

_**I know you guys are probably mad at me for leaving it like that, but I injured my hand at work and the painkiller I took is starting to wear off, but I promise that there WILL BE more next chapter, so please keep reading and reviewing and please don't kill me!**_

_**Catch ya on the flipside,**_

_**Pinkprincess**_


	9. Everyone finds out

The Great Secret

Chapter 9: Everyone finds out

**Summary:** Everyone finally finds out the truth about what happened to Kim, but what is there reaction to finding out what was the cause for the heartbreak?

**Disclaimer:** I don't know how many times I have to say this so I'll just keep on saying it until either I can own them or hell freezes over first(coincidentally enough, I think that's the only way I'll own them.), so here it is: I do not own Power Rangers they belong to Saban and Disney, I do however own Kat, so please don't sue!

**Author's Note:** I KNOW, I KNOW, it's been WAY too long since I've updated, but keep in mind that I've been really busy with my life and I haven't been able to update like I would like to, so please keep on reading and please don't hate me!

Everyone is sitting at the table looking at Kim in shock at what she has just told them. Jason just can't believe what is happening, Adam and Rocky are sharing the same looks of disbelief at finding out Kim had almost ended her life, Tanya is looking at Kim with sympathy in her eyes as well as tears that have yet to fall, and Katherine is refusing to look at Kimberly because she thinks she is lying. The first to recover from the shock is Jason.

"My god Kimmie, how come when Trini and I called you after we found out you didn't tell us? I was so hurt with you for what you did, but I would've found a way to go down to Florida and be with you instead of yell at you the way I did that day!" Jason tells her, not really believing what he's hearing.

Kim looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Jason, I didn't tell you or Trini the truth because I **WANTED** you guys to be mad at me, that way no one would come down and try and get me to take it back. Like I said, I thought I was dying so I didn't want you guys around if I were to do something stupid, I just couldn't put you through it, don't you see that? I never told anyone, but what I didn't realize is that Billy had discovered the truth somehow, and that is the reason I am here right now and not buried in some Cemetary."

Everyone is just as shocked at finding this out as well. "What do you mean Billy knows the truth?" Tommy asks finally.

Kim looks up at him apologetically for not telling him this earlier. "Billy sent Andros and Kat to keep an eye on me while he was also monitoring me when no one else was around. You see, Billy could always tell when I was lying, has been able to ever since we were kids, but especially since that time we had switched bodies. He was there the day Andros and Kat found me, he was the one who actually stopped me before I could hurt myself."

"Why didn't Billy ever tell any of us about this?" Tanya asks.

"Because I made him swear he wouldn't, but I did tell him to tell someone."

"Zordon." Everyone says in unison.

"Yes, how do you think I was able to make the journey to Phaedos? Zordon made me realize that I HAD to do this, that it was the only thing that would help me heal." Kim tells them.

"There's another reason behind you going to Phaedos besides receiving your Master Warrior abilities isn't there?" Adam asks, somehow just knowing.

"Apparently I still housed my Ninjetti powers in me, even after I had given up my Power Coin to Katherine, which meant I could still morph, but since the coins were now useless, I went to Dulcea in hopes that she could help me find a way to put some control on these powers, little did I know she was going to give me the gift she did in teaching me how to fully access the Ninjetti Powers."

"I think we should take this conversation to a more private location." Rocky says, getting everyone to look up and see that the Youth Center is now filling up with teens.

"Yeah, I need to give you, Adam, and Tommy a gift, one that I can't give you guys in front of a crowd, if you get my drift." Kim tells them, getting a nod from everyone at the table but Katherine, who still refuses to even look at her.

"Let's go to my house, we can go into my rec room for privacy." Tommy says.

"Good idea Tommy, the more privacy the better." Kim agrees as do the rest. They all then get up to leave for the Oliver Household.

**Oliver Household:20 minutes later**

Kim and Tommy have just pulled up Tommy's driveway, the drive pretty much in silence since Kim revealed the rest of the truth about what happened and Billy and Zordon's involvement. The silence is taking its toll on Tommy so he finally speaks.

"I understand that you did what you did in telling Billy not to tell me the truth Beautiful and I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you for not telling me this when we talked earlier, that you needed to tell the whole team the truth at the same time."

Kim looks up at Tommy with thanks in her eyes. "I don't know how many times I will have to apologize for what I did, but keep in mind that you will be hearing 'I'm sorry' a lot okay?(Tommy nods)."

Tommy looks down at her clothes and realizes that he has a question for her that he forgot to ask when they were at the park. "Beautiful I was just wondering, when did you change outfits? I don't even remember you changing."

Kim laughs before she answers. "Of course you wouldn't remember, but that's okay, I love you in spite of your forgetfulness anyway(Tommy glares at her good naturedly.). I can easily change from my Master Warrior outfit to street clothes with the swipe of my hand Tommy, I just have to wave my hand down my body and I instantly change." Kim demonstrates just as everybody is pulling up.

"I was meaning to ask you how you had changed when you got to the Youth Center, but I guess I just got my answer." Jason says while everyone else nods.

"Now that everyone is here, I think we should all go downstairs so I can give Adam, Rocky and Tommy there gifts."

Once everyone has made there way down to the basement, Kim has them all sit in a circle around her so she can give the three their gifts.

"You all once lost something special to you at one point in your time as a ninjetti, whether it be the love of your life or your best friend, and now I am here to give you one little piece of your souls back. Now, will everyone close your eyes, and picture the one person who means the most to you in the whole world, whether it be one of your parents or even your bestfriend. When the three of you have opened your eyes, hopefully you will have received your gifts."

Everyone does as they are asked, and after five minutes Kim tells them they can open there eyes, and all are shocked at what they see before them, the first to react of course, is Jason.

"HOLY CRAP!"

_Short I know, but I had to get this out for you guys, cliffhanger I know didn't plan on it promise, it just had to be that way so you can understand the next chapter. Please review guys I love when people review my stuff!_

_Pinkprincess_


	10. What Is Going On Around Here?

The Great Secret

Chapter 10: What Is Going On Around Here??

**Summary:** Tommy, Rocky and Adam have just received there gifts, but what made Jason react the way he did?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing other than Kat so don't sue!!

**Author's Note:** **I'M BAAAACK!! **I swear guys, I will NEVER leave you guys hanging that long again!! Just had one too many things going on and couldn't write for the longest time!! Thank you to all of my reviewers, you people all rock!

"HOLY CRAP!!" Jason can't believe what he is seeing, sitting in the places where Tommy, Rocky and Adam had just been sitting were three ninjas, but he knew that they were there, this was just his shock kicking in.

"Gee thanks bro, I think you took the words right out of our mouths!" Tommy says as he pulls down the hood of his uniform, all the while looking over at Kimberly who doesn't look the least bit surprised at what she is seeing.

"I think this young lady owes us an explanation." Says Adam, who gets a nod from the rest.

"Like I explained to you all earlier, I have some very special gifts, one of which includes the ability to reinstate powers that should never have been taken from you in the first place. Look closely Adam, what seems a little different than before you opened your eyes, other than being a Ninjetti once again?" Adam looks to his left and realizes that where Rocky had been sitting moments before, Tanya now sat, and where Tanya had sat Rocky now was, but next to Rocky was an empty space, as if someone else should be there. He also noticed that Kimberly and Tommy were sitting next to each other, where as Kim had just been standing in the middle of the circle a few moments before. "As you can all tell, these three were reintroduced to their animal spirits, but along the way they picked up something else. Everyone has a spirit mate, mine just happens to be Tommy and vice versa, but what the two of you haven't realized is that you found yours as well."

"So what your telling me is that I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life and that's what the space next to me means? Thanks for telling me something I already knew Kim." Rocky states, not noticing the lone figure standing in the shadows behind him.

"If you'd shut up for a minute and look around ape boy you'd realize there is someone here for you." Everyone in the group turns to look at the person who is coming out of hiding.

"Aisha? Why are you here?" Tanya asks, not seeing what everyone else is seeing just yet.

"I'm here for this big lug T, I just wasn't ready to see the reaction on his and Adam's faces so I hid for a minute." Aisha says, now looking at the assembled before her and realizing that they're all staring at her and Rocky, who is in shock at seeing her here when she's supposed to be in Africa.

"Guessing by his reaction, he wasn't expecting to see you either 'Sha, but that doesn't mean that the rest of us aren't happy you're here! Boy do I have something to tell you!!" states Adam, not realizing that Rocky still hasn't said anything since she came out.

"Before we proceed, I think that it's time these three find there animal spirits as well, but in order to do that we have to return to the Power Chamber, seeing as how what I need is there." Kim states while making a move to stand up to leave before Tommy stops her.

"Why don't we all meet up a little later to do that? I want to take you somewhere Beautiful and it can't wait any longer, plus I'm sure Adam wants a chance to talk to Aisha without any interruptions." Everyone nods there heads in agreement to this.

"Fine, we'll all meet up later, but I think Rocky has something to say finally." Everyone looks over at Rocky.

"What in the hell is going on around here?!"

_Short I know, but I bet you never saw that coming did you? I am working on the next chapter to Forever Red and Pink as we speak so it should be posted soon!! _

_What will Rocky's reaction to seeing Aisha again be? Will he be happy? Will he be mad? R &R to find out!_

_Pink Princess_


End file.
